


A More Profound Bond?

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt and upset after Castiel says that he and Dean share a more profound bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Profound Bond?

Angry and hurt didn't even begin to describe how Sam was feeling as he paced around the motel room. Castiel's words kept running through his head, again and again, “More profound bond”. Sam wanted to scream, rage, wanted to break things, wanted to hit, wanted to cry out in anguish.

When he heard the telltale sound of Castiel showing up he spun to face the angel, punching the shorter male in the face, clutching his hand to his chest in pain. Castiel was watching him with a confused look on his face, and it made Sam even more upset than he already was.

“Go away, Cas,” Sam said brokenly, the tears finally starting to fall. “I don't need your pity.”

“Sam, I never meant to hurt you,” Castiel whispered, walking closer, cupping the side of Sam's face in his hand.

“Yeah, well you did. You had you're fun, but know that I know how you really feel... I'm not gonna just sit back and let you use me for whatever sick amusement you get out of being with me.”

“Sam, my dear Sam, you're the one who wished to keep our relationship a secret from Dean. I only said what I did because he was starting to figure out the truth. If I had known you would believe those words I wouldn't have said that.”

Sam looked at Cas' face, not quite ready to believe what the angel was saying, but all he saw was love shining back at him. Castiel usually guarded his features around Dean, but when it was just him and Sam he let his emotions truly show. “But... I thought...”

“I never want to hurt you, Sam. You make me feel. I thought you would understand that I was only trying to protect you, protect us. I am sorry that you thought I had lied to you about what you mean to me. Dean is my friend, but you Sam, you are my love. I should have told you what I was planning so that you didn't get hurt.”

Sam nodded, the anger leaving him. He was still hurting, and now his hand was aching. He watched as Castiel reached down to gently grab his hand, feeling the hurt slowly slip away as Cas healed him. “I love you, Cas, and hearing you say that... it felt like I was slowly dying inside.”

“Oh Sam, my dear Sam, I am truly sorry for hurting you as I have,” Castiel said quietly, leaning up to kiss Sam slowly.

Sam let himself get lost in the kiss, moaning into his angel's mouth as Cas steered them towards the bed. He gave a little gasp of surprise when he was shoved down onto the bed, Castiel following him down. “I love you, Cas, so damn much,” he said against the angel's lips, whimpering in protest when Cas pulled away.

“Shh, don't fret, Sam,” Castiel said softly, his hands moving to unbutton Sam's shirt.

Sam nodded, realizing what Cas had in mind. He settled down, allowing the angel to undress him, looking up into those blue eyes he loved so much. When Sam was fully naked he expected Cas to undress as well, but the angel merely slipped out of his trenchcoat and suit-jacket before moving over Sam once more.

“Let me take care of you, Sam,” Castiel said quietly when Sam reached out to try and undress him.

Sam nodded, biting his lip, feeling extremely exposed at the thought of Castiel fully clothed touching him. “I trust you, Cas.”

The angel gave him one of his rare smiles, and Sam couldn't help the surge of love and happiness that went through him at the sight. 

“My Sam,” Castiel said quietly, running his hands down the human's chest. “You deserve more than I can give you, you deserve the world.”

“But I want you,” Sam said softly, moaning a little as Cas' fingers teased at his nipples. “I need you, Cas. You are the one who I love, the one I want, the one who makes me happy.”

Castiel nodded, letting his hands move lower on Sam as he leaned in to kiss his lover once more. He wrapped one hand around Sam's shaft, slowly stroking him as they kissed. The sounds of pleasure Sam made told Cas he was doing the right thing, that he was pleasing his lover.

“Oh Cas, please,” Sam begged, arching into his angel's touches.

“What do you want, Sam? Tell me and it's yours.”

“I want you. I need you inside of me, Cas, need to feel you again.”

Castiel nodded, moving his other hand down between Sam's legs, the tips of his fingers teasing at his lover's hole. He smiled at the fact that Sam was still wet from earlier that morning, from the last time they had made love, before Castiel had made his mistake which had hurt Sam as it had. He slowly worked two fingers into Sam's body, stretching him open, his other hand continuing to stroke Sam at the maddeningly slow pace.

“Cas, please, more. Need you, fuck, need you in me. Naked, please I need you naked,” Sam begged, hands running down Castiel's back, pulling at his shirt.

Castiel pulled away from Sam just long enough to strip before returning to what he had been doing. He swallowed Sam's words and moans with his mouth, kissing him passionately as he continued to stretch him open. By the time Sam was whimpering with want and need Cas knew his human was ready, and he pulled his fingers out of Sam's body, moving to rest between Sam's spread thighs. 

He entered his lover slowly, not wishing to hurt him, moaning out Sam's name when he was fully inside. “My beautiful human, my Sam, so perfect, my Love,” Castiel said against Sam's lips as he began to slowly move in and out of him

“My Cas, my Angel,” Sam said, love and devotion in his voice.

Castiel kept his movements slow, wanting to make this last, unlike their most recent time together which was hard, fast, the two of them trying to reach their pleasure as quickly as possible. This time was different, it was about love, showing Sam how much he meant to Cas, how if he could Cas would do anything and everything to make Sam realize that he was the most important thing in existence to Castiel.

Sam couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him off guard, making him moan Castiel's name again and again. He clung to his angel, eyes rolling back in pleasure riding out the sensations that Cas was making him feel. 

Castiel watched happily as Sam lost himself in sensation, knowing that he and he alone was the only one that Sam let himself go this much for. Cas had always known that there had been others before him, but he also knew that he was the only one who really 100% knew Sam, down to his soul. And it floored Cas sometimes that Sam would give himself so willingly to him, while at the same time his beloved human felt he wasn't worth the attention. 

Castiel continued to move within Sam, moving his hand back to Sam's spent cock, gently stroking and petting Sam until his lover was hard once more. It always awed Cas how much Sam reacted to his touches, how easily Sam's body would come alive due to his ministrations. He slowly worked his lover's shaft, thrusting slowly in and out of Sam's body.

Sam knew that Cas intended for him to come once more before he'd allow himself to let go, and moaned in ecstasy. “Cas, oh fuck, Cas, love you, love you so much. Shouldn't have thought... fuck... shouldn't have doubted you.”

Castiel kissed Sam slowly, his hand moving faster along Sam's length with knowing touches. “It was my fault, my love, I am the one at blame. You did nothing wrong, Sam.”

Sam had tears in his eyes once more, but this time they were tears of love, tears of joy. He knew Castiel loved him, he knew that the angel wouldn't leave him, and he felt ashamed for doubting him. 

Castiel could tell the way Sam's thoughts were heading and kissed him hard, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to think of anything but him. He sped up both his strokes and his thrusts, kissing down the side of Sam's neck before whispering, “Come for me, Dearest Sam, come for me.”

Sam let go, his hands clawing down Castiel's back, the angel's name on his lips, echoing off the walls of the motel room. His moans were soon joined by the sound of his own name falling from Castiel's lips.

Castiel wrapped himself around Sam, listening to the rapid beating of his lover's heart as they calmed down. He kissed Sam slowly, tenderly, telling him over and over again that nothing, no one was more important to him than Sam.

Sam felt himself drifting off to sleep, and he knew that Cas would be gone when he awoke, but he also knew that Castiel loved him and wouldn't leave him forever.

~

Dean stood outside the door of the motel room, his hand on the doorknob, shocked into silence and stillness. He knew what he had heard, knew just who and what was in the room. He had seen the hurt on Sam's face earlier when Cas had said that he and Dean shared a “more profound bond”, yet at the time Dean hadn't realized what that look had meant.

But now Dean understood. Sam had been hurt, thinking that his lover was using him. And as much as Dean didn't understand Sam and Cas' relationship he wasn't about to judge them for it, and until they decided to tell him the truth he'd keep his silence.


End file.
